Hell Revokes
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Vergil's story between DMC3's ending and DMC1's beginning. Vergil suffers for his father's sins of rebellion against Hell. Rated for blood and violence, some chapters have strong sexual content. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Legacy Confrontation

**I don't usually make it a habit to finish my fan fictions. You have been warned. Enjoy while you can, and if I don't get many reviews that'll take away even more of my will to finish the story. So let's hope I finish this one.**

Chapter One: Legacy Confrontation

Vergil ran towards the three energy dots in the sky. Electricity flickered on the dots shaped like a triangle fiercely. Vergil leaped towards the dots, and pulled out Yamato in mid-air. All this in a second, although it would've been in a split-second if he hadn't been so gravely wounded in his previous fight with his brother.

Out of nowhere, Vergil didn't get to make contact with the electrical dots. Instead, he landed in a large, round, fiery cavern where a giant statue of a bearded man sat on a giant stone chair. The statue had a third eye on the forehead, which together with the other two eyes made the pattern of the three electric red dots Vergil desperately tried to attack in vain. Vergil stood straight up, sheathing Yamato again and taking a few steps toward the statue while keeping an eye on it in case it was some sort of trick.

"Son of Sparda, bow down before me." The statue spoke in a grim voice.

Vergil slightly chuckled, although it cost him some pain in the ribs and the stomach.

"There is nothing you can do while your powers remain sealed. You are just another devil. Do not blind yourself with illusions of grandeur." Vergil remarked.

"Foolish child, my powers aren't sealed, I am only trapped in my kingdom. I can see that ignorance remains in the Sparda bloodline. It is you who shouldn't get illusions of grandeur."

"Why don't you shut up and show me your so-called mighty power then?"

Vergil prepared himself for a fight, he grabbed Yamato's handle, ready to pull it out any moment now.

"I will not kill you, son of Sparda. I have better plans for you. After all, you are the descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight. An ally like that is not easy to find."

Vergil did not understand. Mundus was defeated by Sparda and now he expected his son to fight alongside him? Something was going on that Vergil didn't know about.

"What nonsense are you saying? What makes you think I'd even be interested in working for you? I am more powerful than you, and I can prove it right now!" Vergil exclaimed in pride.

He unsheathed Yamato while running towards the stone Mundus. He screamed in honor and prepared to strike down the killer of his mother. The nemesis of his father. The key to the Underworld's power.

"Die!" Vergil yelled before swinging the katana in mid-air to hit Mundus's neck.

But then countless of demons appeared out of blue flames, and they all jumped to the spot Vergil was. Vergil dodged the first one to reach him and cut him in half through the torso. Then he jumped on the heads of each one until he landed back on the ground. Behind him, all the demons in the air split into halves and their remains disappeared into blue flames from which they came from.

"Impressive... It is easy to see that you are a son of Sparda. But that was but a mere taste of what is ahead. You are wounded, and you are exhausted; I will use this to my advantage." The Dark Prince stated.

Then, ten more blue flames appeared that transformed into more demons in a split-second. They all stood there surrounding Vergil, analyzing how they were going to attack. Vergil stood in the center, grinning slightly and examining the demons. He was slightly surprised to see which demons they were, Hell Greeds and Hell Prides, but didn't show it. When he grabbed Yamato's handle to unsheathe the sword again, all ten of the demons had got to him before he could even pull it out. They all penetrated his body from different points with their scythe, and Vergil stood there, grunting in pain; struggling to stay standing.

"As I said, you are weak and tired now, two main things one shouldn't go to battle with. Now behold how you are engulfed and defeated by your sins, pride and greed." Mundus said as he laughed afterwards.

Three more Hell Prides and two more Hell Greeds appeared in blue flames. They joined the group that was stabbing Vergil furiously and stabbed him even harder than the rest. Blood gushed like mad out of all of Vergil's stabbed points and he screamed in agony. More and more Hell Greeds and Prides kept coming and stabbing him until there were thirty in total cramming up to find a spot to keep stabbing him. Vergil then fell unconscious, not being able to withstand the pain any longer. As his vision faded from blurry to black the last sound he heard was Mundus's dark, hollow laugh.


	2. Chapter Two: Jailbreak

Chapter Two: Jailbreak

Vergil awoke in a small, damp cell made of bricks. He sat on the bench with one leg on it and the other one hanging loosely. He rested his left arm on his left knee. He shook off the unconsciousness and realized he still had his sheathe. He quickly stood up, touched his sheathe, and looked at his sheathe in a single second. But his katana wasn't there. He then searched under his black vest and pulled out his half of the amulet. He held on to it and looked at it for a while, before hiding it under his vest again. At least he still had the amulet.

"Mundus..." He mumbled under his breath.

Vergil walked towards the cell's gate, looking at his neighboring cells and its jailors. Each cell had a human which was actually the soul of a human but looked as alive as Vergil himself in them. Each cell was also guarded by the demon of the Hell Family that belonged to the sin the person was in Hell for. Vergil's cell was guarded by a Hell Pride and a Hell Greed. He saw that the Hell Greed had the key to his cell, but was out of reach. But he couldn't find any demon around that had his precious Yamato. So he stood right where he was, analyzing a way to escape.

_'I could try breaking the gate, after all, I'm physically alive and I have extraordinary strength...'_

Vergil squeezed two bars of the cell gate tight. He tried with all his might many times to forcefully open it, but failed. So he sat back down on the bench the way he was before and continued to plan another way to escape. But his mind was easily distracted. His recent memories were back to haunt him; the fight with his brother and the fight with Mundus.

"Get a grip on yourself Vergil!" He told himself and shrugged the memories away.

He continued to sit there, but his other thoughts got the best of him again. His anger was bubbling in his brain, itching to be unleashed. Vergil had a never-ending frown on his face, and he had the urge to inflict pain into others, into Mundus. He wanted to kill Mundus, he wanted to prove to Dante he was stronger. He was a true son of Sparda. Dante was a blood-traitor who sided with the humans, as well as his father, so his father was a blood-traitor too, was he going mad?

"I will not take this anymore, I am a true son of Sparda!"

Vergil furiously stood up and transformed into a devil form he had never transformed into before... He transformed into the very devil form of Sparda without the Yamato, Force Edge, or any other sword that belonged to Sparda! He was outraged and he pushed the gate with one hand which blew away the demons guarding his cell and the one in front of it. He walked out of the cell, stepping over the rubble, and many of the jailors came charging at him. When they tried to stab him with their scythes however, they got pushed high and far into the air by the very power of Vergil's devil trigger.

"I will kill Mundus, and claim the throne of the Underworld!" The angered transformed half-devil declared in exclamation.

He fought the jailors hand-to-hand and broke some of the prisoners nearby free. They too tried to attack Vergil, which was a mistake because he destroyed the ghouls and the demons all the same. He then saw a door at the far end of the prision hallway. He ran at a ridiculously fast speed while any demons and prisoners he came close to got blown away by the devil trigger's momentum.

"Get out of my way, none of you are worthy of battling the true son of Sparda!"

And when he reached the end, he smashed the door into bits and walked through the doorframe. He was in a storage room, and he felt his amulet slightly burning. He looked around slowly and found what he was looking for. One of the swords Sparda forged on Earth that was later handed down to him. He took it, and transformed back to his normal form. He examined it to see it was just fine, and sheathed it. He then walked out of the storage room, and looked at the mess he had left in the prision hallway. The son of Sparda felt his amulet reacting to something's power in the atmosphere; it was trying to tell him something. He then transformed into his real devil trigger, his father's devil form, once again. He pulled out Yamato and slashed a straight line in the air just in front of him. This opened a strange portal. He transformed back to his human form and sheathed Yamato. He picked up a large piece of debris and threw it through the portal. He wanted to make sure it worked.

"What in the..."

His amulet started to burn more than ever and some strange invisible force coming from the portal even pulled out his amulet from under his vest and tried to pull the amulet inside.

"...Devil's name..."

He stood there analyzing the portal that unsuccessfully tried to suck his amulet, since it was around his neck already. But then even he started to slide a little towards the portal. The portal's power got stronger and stronger, as he got pulled more harshly towards it. It was so strong that the amulet's chain eventually broke from behind Vergil's neck and was going to go through the portal. But Vergil refused to lose his mother's gift. He snatched it back when it was close to being inside the portal and the force pulled him along with it. He got lifted off the ground against his will and he approached the portal.

"...is this?"

Just in time Vergil flipped in mid-air and closed his arms and legs tightly to his side to make a perfect dive into the portal. He went in entirely with the amulet and traveled through the rift in space-time continuum. He could see the end of the wormhole getting closer and closer, and when he reached it he just saw a bright white light everywhere.


	3. Chapter Three: Hell's Jester

Chapter Three: Hell's Jester

Vergil fell out of the portal on the other side, and he was in a circular room with a short pillar in the center. The room had a purple mist around it, and the pillar was illuminated by a white light that danced around with the purple mist. Vergil saw that his amulet was backwards on a slot shaped exactly like the amulet. The face-forward half was Dante's amulet, which Vergil knew he wasn't going to have for now...

"How nice... The door from Hell's side..."

Vergil walked towards the pillar and got lit by the white light from nowhere as well. He slipped his fingers around the slot, wishing he had Dante's amulet. He'd be able to open the door again and get the Force Edge back. Blood started pumping in his brain again, that grasping anger returned. He suddenly was engulfed in fury. He squeezed his hands into tight fists, but then he sighed and tried to control himself. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, slowly opening his fists again until he was calmed down.

"Angry, son of Sparda?" A screechy voice said sarcastically from behind.

Vergil quickly reacted and turned around right away. He grabbed Yamato's handle, ready to attack. But he was a bit puzzled to see who it was. Out of the purple mist, the buffoon in purple with the pointy shoes and the pointy, long nose appeared. His clothing was the exact same color as the mist, so it looked as if only his face was in mid-air in a way.

"You!" Vergil yelled.

The clown laughed a twisted laugh and took one more step forward closer so that he could be seen better among the mist he was camouflaged in.

"Hello Vergil, ya missed me? Tell me, how's Mary? Did you say hello to her for me?"

Vergil gritted his teeth and pulled out Yamato. He slashed at the demonic clown, but he pulled off his same old trick of disappearance. Then he appeared behind Vergil, and Vergil turned around right away, touching the clown's pointy nose with the tip of Yamato.

"Still feisty I see, no worries, I am used to it after the whole ordeals with your brother. I guess intolerance runs in the Sparda family..."

"Get to the point, Arkham!" Vergil ordered.

"Oh, but you see... Arkham is dead. Killed by his own daughter, Mary. Allow me to introduce myself..."

The buffoon disappeared once again and appeared in a corner of the circular room. Vergil sheathed Yamato and faced the clown, awaiting an explanation to such mad words coming out of his mouth.

"My name is Jester, and I am...well...Hell's very own jester." The demonic buffoon explained.

"Well it's a good thing to see you're now the joke you were meant to be." Vergil replied.

"Listen devil boy, I know what it is that you seek, but that is not something you will get too easily..." Jester began.

"Really? Thanks for enlightening me. The only way to get Dante's amulet is to get Dante's amulet. But thanks anyway...Jester."

"Your logic is flawed. It is not wise to assume too quickly. Remember that Dante is your brother."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Once again you assume too quickly. Remember that I speak in riddles, half-breed. If there is one thing you and your other naive half share is that you are both too predictable and intolerant."

"Is this a constructive critique session or are you going to be useful in the near future?" Vergil sarcastically asked impatiently.

"Just some friendly advice, you should take it, considering you don't have many friends in Hell to give you advice in the first place; the Underworld's populace isn't very happy that a son of Sparda decided to take an extended vacation to his father's old place..."

"Well you don't seem to be too useful to me now, I might as well kill you and get it over with..."

Vergil unsheathed Yamato once more and ran fiercely towards Jester. He slashed and not surprisingly, Jester avoided it by "teleporting" behind Vergil. Vergil turned around as soon as he saw Jester disappear and tried to hit him again. But Jester reappeared in another end of the room. Vergil ran towards him and slashed again, in vain again. He continued this routine of running towards the spot and slashing until he was exhausted. He panted, hunched in a tired position, looking at where Jester was next.

"Foolish child, now you're just being bullheaded. Think before you act." Jester spoke from behind Vergil.

But when Vergil turned his head, being too tired to turn around completely, Jester was once again gone. Vergil looked around him frantically; but this time Jester had simply disappeared. The buffoon's voice was heard echoing throughout even though he was nowhere to be seen.

_You, like your brother are intolerant, stop being a little kid and start acting like a man. Do not waste your time trying to be Sparda's preferred son and begin to simply prove that you are Sparda's son; not a power-hungry fool. Find similarities between you and your brother, that is the key. Not rivalries._

And then the voice of Hell's jester disappeared, and Vergil was left there to think and analyze Jester's nonsense. He walked over to the pillar and stood there in a straight position, re-sheathing Yamato and staring deeply into his inserted half of the perfect amulet in the slot.


	4. Chapter Four: Attainment of Power

Chapter Four: Attainment of Power

Vergil stood there, dancing his fingers on the back part of his amulet. The metal part which had a few inscriptions on it. A few seconds later, three doors appeared at the end of the circular room. A blue door, a red door, and a green door. Vergil removed his hand from the amulet and returned it to his side. He looked at the first door, the one to his right, the blue one. He approached it, frowning in concentration. He was still trying to figure out Jester's riddles. In fact, he still wasn't even sure why Jester was alive. After all Arkham was supposed to be dead. It was all mind numbing at the time.

"Let's see, what is this?" He asked himself under his breath.

The doors each said something different on them. Vergil read each one of them. The blue one said _Path of Wisdom_, the red one said _Path of Attack_, and the green one said _Path of Power_. Obviously Vergil chose the green one. He kicked the door open and entered it. Behind him, the door vanished once he went through, and he was trapped in the bizarre room.

"What the..."

In this room, were perfectly aligned stone pillars and a shiny, clean marble floor. The pathway between each side's pillars led to a blue light floating in mid-air at the far end of the room. Vergil walked towards the light, and when he reached it he extended his arm to hold it. But as soon as the tip of his fingers made contact with it, the light transformed into his greatest fear. He was shocked, and for the first time it could be seen on his face. He took a few steps backwards in awe and never ceased to stare at what was right in front of him.

"No..." Vergil mumbled.

He continued to step back as he saw a faint image of the battle he had with his brother earlier on, he couldn't tell how much time had passed since then because Hell seemed to have no time. He saw as he they clashed swords fiercely and transformed into their devil triggers slashing at each other furiously. The image then disappeared. He could hear now only voices recorded in his memory echoing in his mind.

'_No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father.'_

'_Might controls everything. Without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself.'_

'_Why do you refuse to attain power? The power of our father Sparda?'_

'_Father? I don't have a father.'_

'_I've come to retrieve my power, you can't handle it!'_

Vergil opened his eyes. He was kneeling down on the floor, with his hands covering his ears and screaming as in some sort of emotional agony.

"STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

When he returned to reality, he was in cold sweat, panting and gasping for breath. But it was far from over yet. The image of his recent fight with his brother returned, and it continued to play from a third person view. Meaning that he could see himself fail.

"No... I refuse to watch anymore!"

But he couldn't resist, the illusion in front of him had a strange hypnotizing effect. Even though he was conscious of what he was doing and didn't want to, he couldn't resist looking at the image of his worst failure.

_Vergil held his free hand on his ribs. After a few word exchange with his brother, they both charged at each other and ran fiercely to clash swords once again. But Dante swiftly slashed him right on the torso and he dropped his amulet and the Force Edge. He took weak steps forward and grabbed his amulet. He turned around to look at his brother. _

'_No one can have this, Dante. It's mine, it belongs to a son of Sparda!'_

_Dante pleaded Vergil not to do anything foolish, but Vergil refused. He kept talking while he made his way to the edge of the watery cliff. _

'_After all, this was our father's home.'_

_He then dropped himself back as Dante ran up to him. He tried to grab Vergil but Vergil slashed his hand with Yamato. Vergil continued to fall into the abyss until no spot of him could be seen._

The actual Vergil suffered a lot from seeing this. That battle, that failure, that emotional exchange with his brother was his worst fear. He never wanted to see that again. Ever. He then suffered more as he saw Dante grab the Force Edge; not acknowledging the power it bestowed. Before he realized it, a tear fell down Vergil's cheek, and the illusion finally disappeared once more. It turned back into the blue light at the end of the room. Vergil, on his knees, sniffed once and dried his tear as he stood up.

"Devils never cry..." He quietly told himself.

Then, one last quote from his memory echoed in his head. One that he had said himself.

'_No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete.'_

He walked away as the green door reappeared. Before opening the green door, he looked back, and took a glimpse of the blue light one last time. He realized these three doors had trials for the person who entered them as nothing was what it seemed in the Underworld. That light never was power, but a punishment to those who picked that door to attain power...like he did. He had to suffer by reliving his worst fear, his worst memory.

"I am...incomplete..." Vergil told himself as he exited through the green door.

He was sad to learn that attaining power through another medium other than getting the Force Edge with the perfect amulet wasn't going to be easy. Especially attaining it in Hell. But he was determined to achieve power. Determined to erase that memory from his mind once he achieved what he failed to achieve then which made that memory his worst fear.


	5. Chapter Five: Deadly Sex

**First of all, I wanna thank those who have reviewed this story. I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have made, but it's been a complicated process writing this story and uploading it that would take me half a page to explain. Just know that I will try my best to not have any grammatical errors. Oh and one last thing, could you all please give me some examples of where I made grammatical errors? Thanks to you all and keep R&R:-)**

**Warning: **This is one heated chapter! The chapter alone would be rated R... ;-)

Chapter Five: Deadly Sex

Vergil was back in the circular room with the purple mist. He sat on the left corner at the far end of the room, looking at the colored doors. He rested his arms on his knees with opened legs. He looked from the green door he had entered to the room's purple "floor". He was haunted by what had just happened behind that green door. The very memory of reliving his worst memory had become his new worst memory; his new worst fear.

'_No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete.'_

These words still echoed in Vergil's head, but not because of the green door's room trick, now on Vergil's own account. Hearing those words now was painful. He was the one who said them. And now his very words applied to him. Even Arkham achieved his goal, even if it was only temporary. But Vergil never got to experiment the Force Edge's true power.

"Dante..." He whispered.

Inside his mouth his teeth were gritted, he had his eyes narrowed, focusing on his hatred towards his brother. Dante had been stubborn. Just as he always was when they were kids...when their mother was alive. If only Dante had given him the amulet he would've had power to defeat Mundus earlier. But Dante refused, Dante refused to accept his heritage. The stubborn youngest son of Sparda refused to everything Vergil suggested. Vergil had no choice but to force him to do things, it was up to him to take care of his rash and naive younger twin.

"I...I have...no time...for this."

And with that, Vergil stood back up, after sitting there for who knows how long it would've been back on Earth. He walked towards the middle door. The red door. The Power of Attack door. Inside, he found himself in another bizarre room. It was a strange sort of dark cavern with an illuminated stage at the end. As with the green door, the red door disappeared behind him once he went through. He walked towards the stage as a figure at the end got more visible.

"Ah... Just when I thought this couldn't get any crazier..." Vergil told himself.

On the stage, was a succubus, similar to Temen-Ni-Gru's Nevan, but with short blonde hair instead of long red and yellow eyes instead as well instead of red. She was also covered by darkness, her breasts included, since she didn't have long hair like Nevan. But Vergil wasn't like Dante. Dante was a bullheaded fool who fell for any female he found attractive. Vergil knew very well how to fight a succubus. After all, it had been his father who had put Nevan in the tower.

"What's this? Do I have a visitor? Ooh, and a handsome one indeed..." The succubus said.

"Do not try to fool me, demon. I know your tricks very well. You will not get me with your sexual compliments." Vergil warned.

The succubus glided over to get closer to Vergil. Vergil grabbed Yamato's handle as the succubus approached and began to caress his face. Vergil felt hypnotized again. His grip on Yamato's handle slowly began to loosen. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. He was falling into the succubus hypnotism. Her face was getting closer to his. A small purple mist started to come out of her slightly opened mouth. The mist entered Vergil's slightly opened mouth as well.

"No..." Vergil barely managed to mumble.

If she kissed him, she's suck out all of his life to revitalize her own sexual energy. And Vergil couldn't do a thing about it. He was already hypnotized. The son of Sparda's mind was numb. He could barely even think. But he tried his best to wonder how in the world Dante managed to defeat the succubus. Then it hit him. That was one more thing Dante did that he didn't. Defeat a succubus. Vergil surely wasn't going to let Dante be better than him once again. He would defeat the succubus and kill her, unlike Dante who used her as a weapon.

"I will not let you!" Vergil shouted.

He transformed into Yamato's devil trigger and pulled out the sword itself. He slashed and slashed the female demon over and over again as she cried in pain. He performed all types of fast spinning moves on her until she fell on the ground. Vergil sheathed Yamato and transformed back to normal again. He walked towards her on the ground and looked down at her.

"I told you it wouldn't work. I am the son of Sparda! A worthless demon slut like you couldn't possibly kill me..."

As he prepared to deliver the final blow on her, she turned into countless bats and reappeared a bit far behind Vergil. Vergil turned around as she turned into bats again and reappeared in front of him. This time she did it quickly and released the purple vapor into Vergil's mouth again. She grabbed Vergil's face with both of her hands on each of his cheeks. Vergil couldn't resist it this time. Her tongue started to penetrate his mouth and he even had his eyes closed this time. It was too late. The succubus performed her deadly kiss which lasted long. Vergil continued to dwell in her trap, even holding her by her hip on each side with both of his hands. The succubus took his blue coat off, and later his black vest; revealing Vergil's amulet on his now shirtless body. Vergil felt as his life was sucked away from him, but he couldn't help it. He was starving and the succubus was the only thing on the menu. They continued to kiss as the succubus continued to take Vergil's clothes off as well and Vergil got weaker and weaker. Then, when he was fully naked, she disconnected her lips from Vergil's and the half-devil fell to the floor unconscious. He got engulfed by the darkness again and the last thing he saw was the succubus's look of pleasure of her face before falling into complete abyss.


End file.
